


Infinito Amore

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Infinte Words [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: I want you all the ways that I can have you.~a collection of (NSFW) prompt fills from my tumblr.





	1. Kiss Me Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://nyxaeternum.tumblr.com)/[twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nyx_aeternum)
> 
> I’m always accepting prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto/Ignis; to kiss them on the stomach/slide a hand up their shirt

The bathroom was blissfully empty when Prompto stumbled into it, face flushed with heat as he managed to right himself and turn to his lover.  Ignis’ expression was calm as he locked the door behind them, and he hummed when Prompto let out a breathless giggle.

“Shouldn’t you be with Noctis right now?” the blond asked teasingly. 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you prefer that I was?” When Prompto shook his head, Ignis wrapped thin fingers around his wrist and pulled him close, their lips slotting together with practised ease. Prompto gasped when Ignis nibbled on his lips, his fingers working the hem of Ignis’ shirt free so he could slip a hand under the man’s shirt.

His fingers trailed up over taut skin, and he traced over every bump and ridge in his lover’s toned abdomen as his fingers worked their way up to Ignis’ nipple. Their tongues met in a harsh and needy kiss as Prompto pinched and twisted the sensitive skin, enjoying the way the other man’s breath hitched and his arm curled around Prompto’s waist. 

Without warning, Ignis pressed Prompto back against the wall, and his back hit the cold tile with a thump. He giggled as Ignis’ nimble fingers rapidly worked at his belt and pants, the taller man pulling away just enough to nibble at Prompt’s jaw. He tilted his head back against the tile, closing his eyes and smiling as Ignis took the opportunity to lavish kisses down the expanse of his freckled neck. 

He couldn’t help his breathy moan as Ignis dropped to his knees, lifting the hem of Prompto’s shirt to mouth at the skin of his stomach. His fingers threaded through the other man’s hair as he watched Ignis kiss and bite every inch of his stomach through lidded eyes. As he sucked a mark onto Prompto’s hip bone, he dragged his fingers down the slightly soft flesh of Prompto’s stomach, scratching slightly at the jagged crags of Prompto’s stretch marks. 

“Ignis,” he said in a soft voice, hips bucking when Ignis dropped his hands to free Prompto’s cock. He took the stiff flesh in hand and purposely lifted his gaze to meet Prompto’s blue-eyed stare as he pulled away from Prompto’s stomach and wrapped his lips around the tip of the blond’s member. 

Prompto’s breath hitched, and he watched in awe as Ignis held his gaze and took Prompto’s cock inch by inch into his mouth. The wet warmth was making his knees weak, and his fingers struggled to find purchase on the smooth wall behind him so that he wouldn’t grip too hard in his lover’s perfectly styled hair. He groaned when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Ignis’ throat, and his eyes fluttered closed when Ignis pressed his tongue up against the vein on the underside of his member and dragged all the way back up to the tip.

“Fuck, Ignis,” Prompto gasped, his head falling back against the wall again. “When you told me to come to the bathroom I just thought you were gonna kiss me stupid.” Words failed him when Ignis took his entire length into his mouth, humming around the flesh of Prompto’s cock. Nothing but a whine managed to make its way out of his throat, and he moved the hand not in his lover’s hair to his shoulder, gripping tight. Ignis moved his own hands to Prompto’s hips, pinning him in place.

He moaned Ignis’ name as his lover’s talented tongue worked his cock, pleasure building white hot in his gut when one of Ignis’ hands grabbed the base and started to work a rhythm in time with every dip of his tongue. Prompto’s legs started to shake as the sound of Ignis’ lips slurping around his cock met his ears, and he gasped and patted weakly at his lover’s hair, expecting him to pull away as Prompto started to teeter at the edge of his orgasm.

“Ignis,” he whined when the other man didn’t stop. “I can’t, I’m gonna…” Ignis lavished his tongue on the underside of Prompto’s cock and he gasped, vision going white despite his closed lids. Ignis took the full length of him in his mouth once more and Prompto’s hips bucked the tiniest amount against the firm grip Ignis still held. His climax tore threw him with a loud groan, and Ignis swallowed down every drop.

When Prompto finished giving everything he had to give, Ignis pulled away and used his handkerchief to gently attend to the spit he’d left behind. He carefully tucked Prompto back into his clothes and stood, brushing their lips together lazily.

“I suppose we should get back, before we’re missed,” Ignis said with a smirk at Prompto’s fucked out expression. 

Prompto laughed. “I’m not sure if my legs will work.”


	2. Restless in the Regalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio/Ignis; a kiss on the neck

Gladio’s not a light sleeper by any means, but he has to fall asleep first.

His method of falling asleep, especially as keyed up as he was after their rather unsuccessful hunt of the stupid wasps near the entrance of the trail to Ravatogh, was to close his eyes and pretend he already was asleep. It was during this time he’d pretend to be the hero - or sometimes, the heroine - of one of his romance novels. Usually this would result in a swift and immediate loss of consciousness.

Noctis and Prompto had  _other_  plans.

Almost immediately after Ignis and Gladio collapsed into their bed, Noctis and Prompto were on top of each other. Soft giggles and quiet shushing noises met Gladio’s ears, and as much as he tried to block it out, to ignore the quiet moans that he couldn’t really decide if they were coming from Noctis or Prompto, there was no blocking it out.

His eyes snapped open and he let out a quiet growl of frustration, cut short when he saw green eyes staring at him with an equal amount of exasperation. After a second of shared understanding, they both slid out of bed, toed on their shoes and crept as quietly as possible out of the room.

“They never stop, do they?” Gladio grumbled as Ignis approached the Regalia’s trunk. Ignis just gave him a quiet chuckle as he pulled a blanket out from among their camping gear.

“It does not seem they ever will,” the blond said. “But we should let them have their fun while they can.”

Gladio ran a hand through his hair and hopped into the backseat of the Regalia, adjusting himself so he was mostly spread out across the back. Ignis sat opposite him, his long legs crossed over Gladio’s, and they stared up at the roof of the Regalia, the cool Duscae air settled over their skin.

Ignis shifted, almost imperceptibly, but Gladio had shared enough beds with the man to know that he was uncomfortable. He peeked at him from the corner of his eye, watched him adjust the blanket just above where his pelvis sat, and Gladio couldn’t help his quiet snicker.

Ignis lifted an eyebrow at him and Gladio attempted to school his features into a serious expression. “You cold?” Ignis usually was, but he gave Gladio a cool look and turned his head away.

“No, I’m just fine,” he said. Gladio snickered again and Ignis’ look darkened. “And what, pray tell, do you find so funny?”

“That turned you on, didn’t it?” Ignis scoffed and Gladio sat up, leaning over the slender adviser, suddenly in his space. The bright red flush that settled on his cheeks betrayed his frown. “Admit it, Igster, you’re thinking about something similar.”

“I am not,” Ignis protested, but Gladio could feel the bulge of his cock underneath the blanket and his clothes. “If you would please get off-”

He choked on the rest of his sentence as Gladio ground his hips down, his motion adding friction to the growing heat between their legs. “That’s the plan, Iggy,” Gladio said with a low chuckle, voice baritone as he started brushing his lips over the pale neck exposed to him.

His name fell from Ignis’ lips in a sigh, the sound sending a bolt of pleasure straight to Gladio’s cock, and he hooked his arm under Ignis’ hips and pulled him into his chest as he settled between the man’s legs, making quick work of the clothes adorning their lower halves. 

Ignis didn’t bother with half-hearted denials, knowing the first hint of a ‘no,’ even unintended, would cause Gladio to withdraw immediately, leaving him high and dry. Their half-frenzied rutting paused as Gladio leaned into the front seat and grabbed the lube and condoms that someone - Ignis, Prompto, Noct even - kept hidden in the compartment, and then he returned his attention to the advisor, smirking at the blown out way that Ignis looked at him.

Ignis’ moan when Gladio pressed a lubed finger against his entrance was downright  _needy_ , and Gladio smirked against his skin as he dragged his lips over the sensitive skin at the base of the other man’s neck. Long fingers threaded into the hair on the back of his head, gripping just enough to add a pleasurable pressure, not quite enough to hurt. He whined a little when Gladio added a second finger to the first, hips lifting, a gasp of a breath falling from his lips, and then he was tugging Gladio by his hair into a desperate kiss, hips rocking down against his fingers.

He was about to add a third finger when Ignis rolled his hips and pulled away just enough to demand in a husky voice, “I need you now.” Gladio pulled away to look down at him, sharp through the haze of lust, at his determined expression, and Ignis pulled him down into another needy kiss, lips and tongue demanding even as he fucked himself on Gladio’s fingers.

The Shield groaned and pulled his hand away, rolling a condom on quickly and adding more lube to the inviting hole begging for his cock, and then he was pushing in, hissing at the tight heat around him as Ignis arched up against him, biting roughly at his own lip. Gladio was slow, carefully painfully slow as he pressed in to the hilt, using all of his self-control to keep himself from slamming into the inviting walls around his member.

Ignis clung to him tightly, breathing labored, his walls clenching and unclenching around Gladio’s length as his body struggled to adjust to the invading phenomena. He managed a light flutter of rhythmic taps against Gladio’s skin to let him know he was ready, and Gladio started a tentative stroke, arms quivering against the door and the back of the seat as he struggled to keep from letting loose entirely.

When Ignis moaned, Gladio’s hips snapped forward, the tip of his cock slamming forward into the man’s prostate. Another moan fell from kiss-bitten, flushed red lips, wanton and loud and needy, and Gladio lost control, his rhythm becoming erratic as he moved a hand to Ignis’ cock and worked to milk the orgasm from him even as his own climax neared.

Ignis nearly screamed his name as his seed spilled out onto Gladio’s hand, Gladio’s repetitive rush forward causing continued stimulation to his most sensitive spot. As his orgasm spilled out onto Gladio’s skin and across his stomach, his walls clenched tight around Gladio’s cock, causing his hips to stutter to a halt as his own orgasm made its way out of him, filling the condom quickly.

Their breaths mingled as Gladio gave himself time to come down from the high of his orgasm, and when he pulled away Ignis offered him a hankerchief. The Shield chuckled and tooked the proffered cloth, cleaning up his own hand before he cleaned up the aftermath of their sex from Ignis’ stomach and the ring of muscle under the blond’s perineum.

“You’re messy, Igster,” Gladio said with a laugh. Ignis just gave him a short glare.


End file.
